Sin altar
by Arale Schiffer
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien demasiado te nace el querer estar unido a el, lo que normalmente termina en matrimonio. ¿ Realmente quieren todos una boda entre estos dos? ¿La quieren ellos?


Si le preguntarás a Dan cual seria su día favorito contando toda su vida el respondería que hoy.

Alguna vez te levantaste sabiendo que iba a pasar, seguro de que sería el peor día de tu vida y al final resulta que, de alguna forma extraña, todo se torció a tu favor y acaba siendo uno de tus mejores días. Ese es justo el sentimiento que llena a Dan este día.

Piensa que quien crees el amor de tu vida, aunque más pareciera que piensas que es tu propiedad, decide que se canso de tus acciones, que delicada, el solo jugó un poco con sus sentimientos, acabo en brazos de alguien que si la supo tratar y ta-da deciden casarse.

Dan tuvo que fingir estar feliz por ellos y aceptar ser el padrino, despues de todo Shun aún era su mejor amigo aún que se atreviera a meterse con su mujer, pero no era de él.

Y todo el tiempo que tuvo que fingir valió la pena Runo jamás llegó a la iglesia. Una pena por Shun pero las cosas volverían a ser como antes, el se encargaría de eso.

O eso es lo que piensa.

Por que claro no es tan descabellado si solo tienes la información que el sabe, si no sabes donde esta Runo.

\- Todo ellos creen que estoy llorando por ti pero aquí estoy sonriéndote.

Runo subió su mirada y sonrió también. Se veía hermosa con ese maquillaje, no era exagerado pero tampoco era muy natural, era un buen punto medio que combinaba con la corona torcida que aun sostenía el velo.

\- Bueno todos creen que soy una estúpida por haberte dejado en el altar, creo que yo voy peor.

\- ¿ Y mi honor perdido no cuenta?

\- Claro que cuenta, para mi colección. Tiene un lugar especial junto a tu virtud.

Normalmente cuando una persona da te deja plantado en el altar no sueles hablarle amistosamente, claro que estos dos no son personas normales. Digo que tipo de pareja planearía sabotear su propia boda, solo ellos.

Volvamos un poco atrás, como una semana.

Imagina a una Runo temblando, a punto de un colapso nervioso, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

\- Ya no puedo Shun. To - todos me gritan y-y mi celular no deja de sonar, no he teni-nido un momento de paz.

\- Runo ¿hace cuanto no duermes?

\- Uno o dos días.

Shun suspiro.

\- Esta bien, ya casi acaba amor, solo una semana mas.

Los ojos de Runo se abrieron con temor.

\- N-no aguantaré una , no, no quiero.

\- Calma, pasara rápido.

\- No quiero. Renuncio, estoy harta.

Shun la tomó por sus hombros para acercarla a ella.

\- La mayoría de ellos no nos quieren ni ver juntos, cree que no me doy cuenta pero Alice es la que ha estado estropeando las cosas.

\- Dan definitivamente no nos quiere ver juntos, se la pasa recalcando que no podemos funcionar como pareja siendo como somos.

\- Fabia ha intentado mandarme al hospital, lo intenta todos los días.

Y si eso es ahora ¿que será cuando estemos casados?

\- No nos dejarán en paz.

Se abrazaron más fuerte intentando reconfortarse. Y en la paz de su abrazo por fin una idea llegó. Shun volvió a tomar a Runo por los hombros y la alejo un poco sobresaltandola, entre tanta paz se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Tengo una idea.

\- Habla.

\- Ellos no nos dejan en paz por que no soportan la idea de que tu y yo estemos juntos, no?

\- Aja.

\- Entonces hay que darles lo que quieren. No hay que casarnos.

\- Perfecto, cancelare todo.

\- No, no, no.

Runo dejo su teléfono a un lado otra vez y lo miro inquisitiva.

\- A donde vas con esto.

\- ¿Y si la novia nunca llega?

\- Estas insinuando que te deje plantado en el altar. Estas loco. Dime la verdad, ¿Dan intento envenenarte y te dio algo de droga?

\- No. Piénsalo, tu huyes por que fue mucho para ti, yo hago como que no se nada y finjo estar triste y huir, nadie me seguirá me darán mi espacio igual que a ti. Y tu y yo estaremos muy lejos juntos y felices. Nos iremos a la luna de miel que teniamos planeada. Y luego...

\- Y luego?

\- A donde quieres ir?

\- ¿Inglaterra?

\- Viviremos en Londres o Liverpool. O donde quieras, si no quieres vivir ahí siempre podemos ir a otro lado, Desde Alemania pasando por Australia hasta, no se México o Argentina.

\- Yo no se hablar alemán o español.

\- Pero sabes hablar inglés y yo se hablar español, te enseñaré lo que se. Danos esto Runo.

Tomó su mano derecha y la beso con devoción casi haciendo una reverencia.

\- Tomemos un lugar de este mundo y hagamoslo nuestro para hacer y deshacer, para amarnos lejos de los ojos indiscretos. Dime que si hoy por que ese día sera muy tarde para los dos.

\- ¿Quien podría decirte que no? Si lo hiciera viviría con el miedo de tocer pétalos y sangre.

\- Todo estará bien. Lo prometo, por todo lo bueno y lo malo que representamos.

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, intentando imprimir en sus mentes el recuerdo de sus ojos brillando. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, necesitaban sentir que en ese momento verdaderamente estaban ahi.

Volviendo al presente en alguna cabaña apartada del camino estaban los fugitivos. Se miraban y reían como si hubiera un chiste escrito en los ojos del otro, pero no era así. Esa era su propia forma de llevar la adrenalina que se acumuló en ellos por su pequeño plan.

Engañaron a sus familiares y amigos, huyeron como si fueran un par de adolescentes y definitivamente no se arrepentían.

\- Julie y Marucho nos mataran.

\- Les hablaremos en la mañana o en una semana tal vez, lo que ocurra después.

\- ¿No es lo que ocurra primero?

\- Para ti y a para mi, despues de todo esto, no. Hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Verona, tu y yo.

\- Les mandaremos una carta.

Shun sonrió y se acercó más a ella, bajo el tirante del vestido y comenzó a besar su hombro.

\- Esto es indecente señor Kazami.

\- Yo aún quiero mi noche de bodas.

Subió hasta sus labios los cuales atrapó con agilidad. Sus manos pasaron de su cintura a sus pechos y de ahí a su espalda, ese vestido era demasiado molesto. Runo pensaba lo mismo de ese saco y la corbata y prácticamente todo el conjunto.

\- Ah! Es muy atrevido de su parte tocar esa zona señorita.

\- Es mi noche de bodas, tengo todo el derecho.

Apretó más aquello que estaba en sus manos.

\- Y aunque no lo fuera.

Podría narrar todo lo que ocurrió en ese lugar pero aun soy una persona decente, ellos ya no. Pero si hay algo que puedo decirte es que se amaron esa noche como nunca y las noches posteriores a esa, y si bien no se casaron los amigos que conocieron en su viaje estaban seguros que eran una pareja casada y a ellos no les dio por corregirlos.

Ese día no se juraron amor eterno frente a un altar, lo juraron esa noche, postrados en una cama. Y en una ceremonia que nada tenía que ver con la iglesia en años posteriores, sin grades fiestas y lujos, solo con la gente que de verdad los quería juntos, unos pocos amigos y otros cuantos que encontraron en sus viajes cuando buscaban su propio lugar.

Tal vez no tuvieron la gran historia pero fue algo propio y ellos mismos la guiaron, y nada era mejor que eso.


End file.
